<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic Dates and Cooking Snakes by witchy_teacup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464407">Domestic Dates and Cooking Snakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup'>witchy_teacup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days of Our Wives [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale loves Crowley's cooking, Crowley Cooks (Good Omens), Crowley Watches Aziraphale Eat (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Dinner dates, F/F, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female Crowley (Good Omens), Flirting, Flirty Aziraphale (Good Omens), Flirty Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Dates, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Taking their relationship to the next level, they're lesbians harold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_teacup/pseuds/witchy_teacup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonia has Azira over for dinner, and an important conversation happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Days of Our Wives [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic Dates and Cooking Snakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azira tucked an errant curl behind her ear as she knocked on the door to Antonia’s flat. She’d been hesitating outside for the last five minutes. When Antonia had invited her over to her place for dinner, she’d been excited, but now she was suddenly nervous about being in Antonia’s space.</p>
<p>Antonia opened the door and grinned down at her. “Hello, Angel.”</p>
<p>“Hello, my dear.” She held up a bottle of wine. “I brought wine,” she said with a shy smile. </p>
<p>Antonia’s long fingers brushed Azira’s as they wrapped around the neck of the bottle sending a little thrill through them both. “Great! Come in, come in. Make yourself at home,” she said, leaning down and brushing a gentle kiss over Azira’s lips.</p>
<p>Azira stepped into the flat and stopped in her tracks. She was awash in a sea of Antonia Crowley. The floors were polished, dark hardwood. The walls of the living room were painted a warm matte gray and hosted several pieces of tastefully framed art. The couch was a huge, sleek black leather affair with a single red throw blanket and a pair of velvet throw cushions. The TV dominating the wall in front of the couch was just as huge and sleek.</p>
<p>The whole flat was Antonia through and through, sleek and beautiful. All except the familiar wavy-rimmed bright yellow bowl holding a set of keys on a spindly-legged, shiny black table by the door. It stood out like a cardinal in the snow, that little piece of Azira in a sea of Antonia, and it staggered Azira to see it. She took a deep breath and met Antonia’s gaze.</p>
<p>Antonia quirked an eyebrow and held out her free hand. “Come on, Angel. Supper’s almost ready.”</p>
<p>Azira followed her into the kitchen taking advantage of the opportunity to watch those slim hips swaying as she walked. Antonia was wearing a pair of black leggings that fit her long slim legs like a second skin with a long unbuttoned red and black flannel over a black camisole. Her long hair was twisted and pinned in a complicated pile of curls on the top of her head.</p>
<p>Azira took the glass of wine that Antonia poured her and leaned against the counter where she could watch her as she cooked.</p>
<p>“I’m a bit helpless in the kitchen,” she offered conversationally. “I can just about manage the basics but not much else.”</p>
<p>“My mum insisted that I learn how to cook when I was growing up,” Antonia said, adding a pinch of fresh herbs to the white sauce simmering on the stove. “We’re having chicken fettuccine alfredo, a salad with a light vinaigrette, and garlic knots made from scratch. I hope you’ll like it.”</p>
<p>“It smells absolutely scrummy, my dear!” Azira said brightly.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Angel.” She slanted a smile over her shoulder as she added the pasta to the pot of boiling water. “After we eat, I’ll give you a tour of the place.”</p>
<p>“I like what I’ve seen so far.”</p>
<p>Antonia laughed and said, “Oh, Angel, you don’t have to try to spare my feelings. I know my taste can be a bit extreme, and I have seen your place, remember?”</p>
<p>Azira blushed and said, “It’s not that I don’t like it, it’s just a bit...minimalist?”</p>
<p>Antonia laughed again and said, “I’ve never really been good at decorating. It was just easier for me to stick with a theme when I moved in.” She tested a strand of pasta and said, “Frankly, when you grow up the child of a famous interior designer, you just sorta give up on ever living up to the home you grew up in.”</p>
<p>Azira laughed and said, “I can see what you mean. I grew up in the flat above the bookshop around all the furniture that my predecessors had collected over the centuries, and I guess it never really occurred to me to change the decor.”</p>
<p>“Surely you put your mark on the place? It suits you too well for you not to have,” Antonia said as she drained the pasta.</p>
<p>Azira shrugged and said, “When my aunt retired and moved to a cottage in the country, she insisted I move my things into the larger bedroom, but other than buying a new mattress for the bed, I really didn’t change a thing.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Antonia mused as she plated the pasta. “Well, if you were to start from scratch with a flat, how would it differ from your current place?” The oven timer dinged and she snagged an oven mitt to check on the bread. </p>
<p>Azira frowned slightly as she considered the question. “Would this flat be something more modern than my current flat or am I to imagine my current flat as this theoretical blank slate?”</p>
<p>“Whichever you’d prefer.”</p>
<p>“Hmm...I suppose I would like some more color on the walls. Maybe a newer sofa,” she added as she helped Antonia carry the plates to the round dining table with two place settings and a trio of thin scentless candles. “I’ve been known to fall asleep on my sofa, and I will admit that it’s not the most comfortable piece of furniture.”</p>
<p>“Have a seat, Angel, while I toss the salad. So comfy sofa, colorful walls. What else?” Antonia prompted as she served the freshly tossed salad. </p>
<p>“I think I’d like an updated kitchen. Nothing so grand as yours. It’s lovely and it suits someone who can actually cook, but mine is just so tiny. I’d like to think that I would learn to cook if I had a proper kitchen.” Azira took a bite of her salad and her eyes fluttered closed at the way the bright flavors of the vinaigrette exploded on her tongue.</p>
<p>Antonia’s fork hung suspended, forgotten halfway to her lips as the soft noise of enjoyment Azira made at that first taste enthralled her completely. All she could think was that that noise was because of her, because of something she’d made.</p>
<p>When Azira’s eyes opened, she blushed at the warmth and intensity of the gaze she found fixed on her. She dabbed at her mouth with her napkin and asked, “Do I have something on my face?”</p>
<p>“No,” Antonia replied with a slow smile. “It’s just intoxicating watching you eat.” She nudged the plate holding the garlic knots closer to her. “Try the bread.”</p>
<p>Azira smiled shyly and did as she was asked, sighing happily at the tang of garlic, the kiss of salt, and the buttery softness of the bread. She smiled and sighed, “Marry me.”</p>
<p>Antonia’s fork clattered to her plate and she stumbled over her tongue as Azira finished the garlic knot seemingly unaware of the effect of what she’d said was having on her. By the time she’d licked the bit of garlic butter left on her fingers, Antonia had finally regained her ability to talk. She leaned an elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm. </p>
<p>“If the bread gets me a marriage proposal, I can’t wait to see what dessert nets me.”</p>
<p>Azira startled out of her post-bread haze to blush under the golden-eyed gaze of a smirking and blushing Antonia. She sipped her wine to give herself a moment. She set her glass down and met her gaze with a smirk of her own. “You should have known it was dangerous to cook for me. You know how much I enjoy good food.” She shrugged one shoulder casually and added, “Besides, I should think that I haven’t been quite shy about how perfect I already thought you were before I even knew how good of a cook you were.”</p>
<p>Antonia sat up straight in her chair and said slowly, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”</p>
<p>“I like you, Antonia,” Azira said, putting her hand over hers on the table. “I’d like to take our relationship to the next level. I know some people don’t like labels, but I personally think they have a time and a place and certain functionality, especially when dealing with communication between people.”</p>
<p>Antonia blinked at her then a slow smile spread across her face. “Okay, Angel, let’s label this. We’ve been dating for a few months now, and we seem to have hit it off.”</p>
<p>“I really like you, Toni. I love spending time with you, and I want to learn everything about you, and I’d really like if you would be my girlfriend, partner, whatever title you’d prefer as long as you’ll be mine,” Azira said in a rush. </p>
<p>Antonia smiled and said, “I’d like that, ‘Zira.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Stay safe out there, my dears!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>